Network traffic can be monitored and analyzed for several purposes including evaluating network health of a network and trouble-shooting problems. Many routers provide for selectively monitoring inter-node traffic on a per port (interface) basis. Network management systems can provide tools for analyzing the traffic at a given node (host server or network infrastructure device, e.g., router) and between pairs of nodes.